Thunder Charger
by Major144
Summary: A Dino Thunder and Dino Charge crossover. During the end of Dino Thunder Mesogog's consciousness ends up being trapped inside a new Dino Gem and gets blown away. A excavation team finds the gem and send it to Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, where Mesogog's consciousness is freed and the Dino Thunder Rangers and Dino Charge Rangers must team up to stop the evil threat.
1. Chapter 1 Gem

Thunder Charger

Chapter 1 Gem

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

Mesogog and his clones looked at the Dino Thunder Rangers as they combined their Dino Gem energy to form a massive energy T-Rex to attack the evil Dino mutants. The attack slammed into Mesogog and his clones biting down on them before exploded into a bright explosion. Mesogog screamed in pain he felt all the atoms in his body be ripped apart and then something odd occurred. The Dino Gem energy in the attack and the Dino Gem energy in Mesogog mixed together around Mesogog's brain and crystallized it into a black gem with red streaks on it the size of a man's fist. Mesogog's brain had turned into a Dino Gem. The new Dino Gem was sent flying into the sky by the explosive energy and flew outside of Reefside and became buried deep into the ground.

The consciousness of Mesogog was trapped in the new Dino Gem and it was trying to pull together what happened. Mesogog had survived, but he was trapped in a state of fossilization, he couldn't go anywhere or do anything. The evil being was trapped and he was just like the other dinosaur fossils.

For a few years Mesogog was trapped in the earth, until one day a excavation team happened to dig the gem up. The team was confused about the gem, so they decided to ship it off to Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum to be studied. The gem was boxed and sent off. It would arrive in Amber Beach in a few days. The consciousness of Mesogog waited, perhaps soon it would be free of it's prison.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 New Host

Thunder Charger

Chapter 2 New Host

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

At the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum a delivery of new fossils was being dropped off. Kendall was unloading the fossils with help from from Koda and Chase, when a man wearing a business suit and glasses walked up to the group. Kendall looked noticed the man and a look of surprise appeared on her face, which quickly turned into a scowl.

"Hello Kendall long time no see." Said the man.

"Hello James, may I ask what brings you here?" Said Kendall as she frowned at the man.

Koda and Chase exchanged a confused look with one another. They had never seen Kendall act this way towards anyone before.

"Well Kendall, I'm here to take one of those fossils you have and take it back to my research lab to study." Said James.

"You don't have the authority to do that!" Declared Kendall.

"Actually I do. You see I spoke to the Board of Directors and I convinced them to give me the fossils for study." Said James with a smirk.

Kendall bit her lip as she watched James pick up the box with the new fossils in it and walked off. Koda and Chase watched James walk off and turned to Kendall.

"What was that about?" Asked Chase.

"That guy was James Fisher and he and I used to go to high school together. We were the two smartest students in school and we had a huge rivalry. The rivalry got worse as we both started working at the museum and I was eventually was promoted to head scientist. James was furious and he got himself transferred to the geology department and works downtown. James and I still have a rivalry and he will do anything to get back at me for my promotion." Explained Kendall.

"Sounds like that guy holds a grudge." Said Chase.

Kendall nodded, before the group went inside the museum.

At a lab downtown, James had the fossil with Mesogog's consciousness in it on a lab table. A machine was scanning the fossil and was showing some strange readings. James decided to cut into the fossil using a laser cutter. The scientist was cutting a hole into the fossil, when it began to glow slightly. James starred at the fossil in confusion, when yellow stream of energy leaped out and hit James in the face. James screamed as the energy went through his mouth, ears, and nose. The scientist collapsed to the ground making his glasses fall off. James felt his tongue become thicker and his teeth become sharper and more jagged.

"What is happening to...me?!" Cried James as he pulled himself self up using a table.

James glanced at his hands and he saw they were long and claw like. The scientist then glanced at a computer screen that showed his reflection. James saw that his skin was scaly and his eyes were yellow. James starred at himself in horror as a strange voice seemed to be laughing inside his head. Mesogog was free!

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Knowing the Truth

Thunder Charger

Chapter 3 Knowing the Truth

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

James stumbled back from his reflection in shock, his body then began to spasm and change some more. The scientist's face became less human and more reptilian like, his clothes became black and sinister looking, and spikes sprouted from his shoulders. James had changed into Mesogog! The newly transformed James stumbled to a sink and mirror to look at himself. At first Mesogog saw his reflection and then the reflection of James appeared in the mirror and starred at Mesogog in bewilderment. This was merely mental image of James produced by his consciousness.

"Who...are you and what did you do to me?" Demanded James.

"I am Mesogog as to what I'm doing to you, I am simply borrowing your body for the time being." Replied Mesogog.

"What...are you?" Asked James with a shiver.

"I am the perfect lifeforms. A mixture of dinosaur and human DNA. I was going to create a new era of dinosaurs, but some foolish people called the power rangers interfered and attempted to destroy me. They almost succeed, but I survived and what doesn't kill you makes you stronger. I shall have my revenge and create a new era of dinosaurs." Said Mesogog.

"Your insane! Get out of my body!" Screamed James as he mentally tried to push Mesogog's consciousness and change his body back to normal.

Mesogog was still mentally weak from his time imprisoned in the fossils and he realized James could pose a threat in his weakened state. The mutant needed to befriend James and get him to side with his ideals. Mesogog probed Jame's mind and found something he could use. The scientist had a deep jealous hatred towards a women named Kendall. Mesogog chuckled a little if it was one thing he could understand about humans it was their drive for vengeance and that drive could easily be manipulated.

"I can you destroy the person you hate most James." Said Mesogog.

"What...do you mean?" Asked James as he stopped mentally trying to push Mesogog's consciousness.

"You hate the one called Kendall, she got a job you deserved. Your the one with the superior intellect and you were passed over. Kendal doesn't deserve the job she has. With my help you can utterly destroy her." Said Mesogog.

James paused not sure what to say, but Mesogog could see the scientist's desire for revenge.

"Alright I want to destroy her, but...what happens after we do it? What is to become of me and you?" Asked James.

"I will separate us and I will leave you to create a new era of dinosaurs. There is a position in my new world for someone like you James. I can offer you power beyond your wildest dreams." Said Mesogog.

"I'll consider your offer, after you help me destroy Kendall." Said James.

"Very well." Said Mesogog.

The mental image of James vanished from the mirror leaving Mesogog's reflection behind. Mesogog stood in the lab by himself and chuckled. The mutant then used his powers to camouflage himself and become invisible before he left the lab. James guided Mesogog to the Amber Park Dinosaur Museum. The mutant reached the museum and silently snuck in through a service entrance behind Chase, who was taking the trash out. Mesogog snuck through the museum and carefully avoided bumping into people, until he located Kendal walking through the crowd. The mutant followed Kendall to the back of the museum, where she entered a hidden door. This intrigued Mesogog and he followed Kendall through the door and into the lair of the Dino Charge Rangers. Mesogog didn't know he was in a power ranger lair, but it was time to strike!

Mesogog became visible and snuck up behind Kendall, who was standing and working at a computer. Kendall sensed there was someone behind and turned around to see Mesogogo. Before Kendall could do anything, Mesogogo grabbed her by the front of her lab coat and slammed her against the table knocking the computer to the ground and shattering the screen.

"Who are you?" Asked Kendall with her eyes wide.

"I am your end!" Said Mesogog as he prepared to attack the scientist.

At that moment Keeper walked into the room. Mesogog eyed the alien in confusion. The consciousness of James was equally confused about Keeper. Mesogog decided that he would read Keeper's mind and find out what he was and what was he doing here. The mutant released Kendall and used his supper speed to get over to Keeper and grab him. Mesogog then began to invade Keeper's mind learning about the alien's past. When Mesogog got to the part about Keeper's role in the extinction, he became outraged.

"You destroyed the dinosaurs?! Bellowed Mesogog as he lifted Keeper up in the air.

"Yes...I had a role in the dinosaurs extinction, but I didn't mean for it to happen! I was trying to protect the universe and destroy a great evil, but sadly my plan failed to destroy the evil and the dinosaurs were destroyed." Said Keeper looking at Mesogog sadly. "If you are a descendant of the dinosaurs then I'm truly sorry for what happened to them."

"It's to late to apologize old one! You will suffer for your sins!" Snarled Mesogog as he tossed Keeper to the ground and prepared to attack him.

While this was happening Kendall managed to send a distress signal using another computer to the rangers. Koda who had been resting in his cave heard the commotion of Mesogog attacking Kendall and Keeper slowly crept out of his cave armed with a club. The caveman leaped at Mesogog shouting a war cry as he swung his weapon. Mesogog spun around and used his dino gem powers to harden his right arm to defend himself from the attack. Koda's club struck Mesogog's hardened arm and shattered to bits. Mesogog then grabbed Koda and picked him up over his head. It was then Chase walked into the room.

"Hey I got your distress signal. What's the probl-" Began Chase, but he stopped when he saw Mesogog holding Koda over his head.

Mesogog hissed at Chase and threw Kids at him. The two men crashed and fell into a pile of limbs. The other rangers showed up in the lair and morphed into their ranger gear. Mesogog glared at the rangers.

"More rangers. No matter, with the dino gem energy in my body you pose no threat to me. I will utterly crush you!" Said Mesogog as he opened his mouth and unleashed a screech sound wave that knocked all the Rangers to the ground.

Mesogog stepped towards them chuckling, but then he felt a surge of pain go through his body and he began to feel himself changing back into James. Blast it! The mutant's body wasn't fully recovered!

"Count yourself lucky rangers, but next time we meet I will destroy you." Said Mesogog before he went invisible and used his super speed to escape.

"Who was that guy?" Groaned Riley.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." Said Tyler.

Tyler was right. Mesogog would return and cause more trouble.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 A Call

Thunder Charger

Chapter 4 A Call

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

James walked into his lab looking tired. Mesogog had managed to travel several blocks away from the museum before he ducked into an alley and changed back into James. The scientist had asked Mesogog what his next plan was, but the mutant was silent. James then decided to return to his lab, which he did. The tired scientist had just sat down, when Mesogog began to speak again.

"We have many enemies that need to be punished. I am currently devising a plan that will destroy all our enemies at once."

"What do you need?" Asked James.

"I need you to hack into several satellites and boost their signals, so that we can locate a ship that's currently near the planet." Said Mesogog.

James went to a computer and went to work.

Back at the museum the rangers were cleaning up the wreckage caused by Mesogog. Kendall was on a computer trying to figure out what the monster was that attacked them. The monster seemed like a human and dinosaur hybrid and that made Kendall think of a fellow doctor she once spoke to working on a project involving dinosaur DNA being fused with technology. Kendall called the doctor using her computer's video communicator. A few minutes later Doctor Tommy Oliver's face appeared on the screen.

"Hello Kendall long time no see." Said Tommy.

"Hello Tommy I'm calling to ask you about your dinosaur DNA research." Said Kendall.

"What do you want to know about it?" Asked Tommy.

"Well...there was a monster attack here recently and the monster looked like it was part human part dinosaur. I'm sending you a security camera picture right now." Said Kendall.

A picture of Mesogog appeared and Tommy's eyes widen a little.

"Impossible." He murmured.

"You know this creature?" Asked Kendall.

"Sorta of. It's a long story, but this monster should be dead. The Thunder Rangers destroyed it in Reefside. I have no idea why it's still alive and why it's in Amber Beach." Said Tommy.

"I see, well I suppose the power rangers here can deal with it." Said Kendall.

"Kendall...I know the power rangers in Amber Beach are strong and capable fighters, but they've never dealt with a creature like this. Trust me this monster is incredibly dangerous." Said Tommy.

"How do you know this monster?" Asked Kendall.

"Look I can't explain right now, but let's just say I've lived quit a life. I'm going to head up to Amber a Beach and help deal with this." Said Tommy before he ended the video chat.

In Reefside, Tommy turned away from his computer and went over to a vault and opened it. Inside the vault were the dino gems, the source of the Dino Thunder Ranger's powers. The gems had been restored by a powerful being know as the Sentinel Knight.

"Time to get the group back together." Said Tommy as he grabbed the gems and went off to go make some calls.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Two Teams

Thunder Charger

Chapter 5 Two Teams

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

A day after Kendall had made the call, Tommy was arriving in Amber Beach with Conner, Ethan, Kira, and Trent. Tommy had informed the teens about Mesogog being sighted in Amber Beach. The other rangers were shocked especially Trent. The artist was horrified to hear that the monster that had tormented his father was back and up to no good. Though the situation was grave the former rangers were glad to out in the field again.

"Alright let's head to the museum." Said Tommy.

The team loaded up onto a bus and headed towards the museum. About an hour later they arrived. The team uploaded and headed into the museum where they met Kendall.

"Hello Doctor Oliver it's nice to see you." Greeted Kendall.

"It's good to be here Kendall, I just wish it was under better circumstances." Said Tommy.

"Well I'll give you a little tour of our facility and will talk about. Who are these people you brought with you?" Said Kendall as she eyed the others.

"Oh these are members of the science club. They're really into dinosaurs, so I brought them along." Explained Tommy.

"Alright then. Well your free to look around." Said Kendall before she and Tommy walked off.

"Well I guess will take a look around." Said Kira.

The four rangers began to look around. Ethan had done some research on Amber Beach and the Dino Charge Rangers before going on the trip and was currently telling his teammates all he knew. This gave Connor an idea.

"So these Dino Charge Rangers have dinosaur like outfits and giant dinosaur robots. They kind of sound like us." Pointed out Connor.

"I suppose so." Said Trent.

"I bet their base is somewhere in this museum." Said Connor.

"What makes you think that?" Asked Kira.

"Well these ranger are similar to us, so their base would be a place that was related to dinosaurs in some way. A museum would be the perfect place and it would be the last place anyone would look." Pointed out Connor.

"Ok...that's a crazy idea that actually makes sense." Said Ethan.

"Well I guess there's no harm in looking around to see if we can find anything about the Dino Charge Rangers being here." Said Trent.

The team then began to look around. They looked at the exhibits and the cafe, but they found nothing that indicated a secret entrance. The group then snuck out onto the loading dock, where Connor saw a large dinosaur skull sitting on a crate against one of the walls. Connor went up to the skull and then started to rub his hands around it trying to find any hidden switches.

"Come on Connor, what the chances that there's a secret entrance there? It's not like it's one of Doctor O's hidden entrances." Said Ethan.

There was a click and the wall behind the skull opened up to reveal a secret chute leading down. Connor looked back at Ethan and smirked.

"Or the chances of a secret entrance are higher then I thought." Said Ethan.

Without another word the team slid down the chute and found themselves in the Dino Charge Ranger's lair, where they found the Dino Charge Rangers in their civilian modes training. The Dino Charge Rangers looked at the Dino Thunder Rangers with surprised looks on their faces. The Dino Thunder Rangers faced the other ranger team.

"Told you this is where their lair was." Said Connor.

"Um...who are you and how did you get here?" Asked Tyler.

"Oh don't worry we're Power Rangers to." Said Ethan as he and the others pulled out their morphers and showed them to the Dino Charge Rangers.

The other team was shocked at this.

"As to why we're here, well we heard you had a mutant dinosaur problem and were here to help out." Said Kira.

At that moment Tommy and Kendall walked into the lair and looked at the two teams.

"Ah I see you found your way here." Said Tommy.

"Your team is quit smart." Said Kendall.

"You told her about us being Rangers?" Asked Trent as he looked at Tommy.

"I did, after I figured out that the Dino Charge's base was here." Explained Tommy.

Keeper appeared in the room with a flash. The alien looked at the new arrivals with interest.

"I see we have guest and I can sense a great power from them along with nobel hearts." Said Keeper.

"A mentor from another world. Reminds of my time being mentored by Zordon." Said Tommy.

"A student of Zordon, my this is an honor. I remember meeting Zordon in my travels, he was a great and wise force for good, who greatly inspired me." Said Keeper.

"Zordon was a great inspiration to me to." Said Tommy.

"Yes he was and with you and your teams help I'm sure we can deal with Mesogog and the threat he posses." Said Keeper.

The two ranger teams then went about introducing themselves and telling one another about their adventures.

In downtown, Mesogog had taken over Jame's body again and was looking through some satellite images, when he sensed the energy of the Dino Gems. This could only mean one thing. The Dino Thunder Rangers were in Amber Beach and somehow their Dino Gems had been restored. Mesogog let out a cold chuckle.

"It seems like my enemies have come to me. At least that saves me the trouble of hunting the down. I shall take great pleasure in destroying them."

Mesogog went back to work on the computer as he thought about his revenge. It didn't matter how many Rangers there were. Mesogog would would destroy them all along with Sledge, Keeper, and all of Amber Beach.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Threat

Thunder Charger

Chapter 6 Threat

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

As the lair the teams were hanging out, when an alarm went off alerting them about an attack on the city. A computer screen showed a large group of Vivix causing trouble. The Rangers geared up and charged to go fight them. The team soon arrived on the scene, but before they could do anything something blurred by them at super speed and took out all the Vivix in a matter of seconds. The thing that attacked the Vivix came to a stop and revealed itself to be Mesogog. The mutant dinosaur grinned evilly at the Rangers. The Dino Thunder Rangers were shocked to see Mesogog in the flesh.

"It's been a long time Rangers, but this time I will succeed in my plans. I've mastered the Dino Gem powers and I shall utterly destroy you!" Said Mesogog.

"You won't succeed Mesogog, we've stopped you before and will stop you again!" Declared Tommy.

Mesogog glared at the Rangers and then he turned his attention to the skies.

"Sledge hear me! I am Mesogog and I shall be the one that utterly annihilates you! A long time ago you caused the extinction of the dinosaurs an unforgivable act! I am the embodiment of the dinosaurs wraith and you will meet your end at my hands!" Declared Mesogog.

Up in space there was Sledge's ship. The bounty hunter was watching a view screen that showed Mesogog making his threats. Sledge clenched his fist in rage and was fixing to head down and attack, when Wrench got in his way.

"My lord please wait! We don't know what that creature is capable of and my instruments are picking up a strange energy reading emitting from its body. The energy is similar to the Energems. Mesogog seems to be an enemy of the power rangers so why don't we let him deal with and then we can destroy him." Said Wrench.

Sledge thought about this. What Wrench said made sense. It would be foolish to attack an enemy with unknown powers.

"Very well, we shall wait and see how things play out." Said Sledge as he went back to watching the screen.

Back on earth, Mesogog turned to face the Rangers, he opened his mouth wide and unleashed a sonic screech that knocked the Rangers back. The villain then turned and speed off using his super speed. Trent quickly recovered and used his own super speed to catch up with Mesogog. The two were running side by side. Trent swung his dagger at Mesogog, but the villain saw it coming and hardened the skin of his arms to block the attack. Mesogog then grabbed Trent and hurled him into the side of a building knocking him to the ground and making him unmorph. Trent groaned and looked up at Mesogog who starred down at him.

"After I'm done with Amber Beach, prehapse I should pay your father a visit. I'm sure he'd be glad to see me and we have a lot to catch up on." Said Mesogog with a chuckle.

"Leave him out of this!" Shouted Trent as he tried to attack Mesogog, but the villain knocked him to the ground with a mental blast.

Mesogog was fixing to finish Trent off, when his body started glowing faintly and he let out a enraged snarl. Trent watched as Mesogog changed into James before his eyes. The scientist looked at Trent before he turned away and stumbled off. A few minutes later the other Rangers showed up and picked up their wounded teammate to take him back to the lair. The fight was far from over.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7 The Plan

Thunder Charger

Chapter 7 The Plan

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

James was in his lab and doing what Mesogog told him. On a table there was a missile being constructed. James was curious as to what Mesogog was planning and then asked him.

"I plan kill two birds with one stone James. Sledge's ship is currently floating outside Earth's atmosphere above Amber Beach. I plan to fire the missile, we've been building at Sledge's ship causing it to fall and crash into Amber Beach like a meteor destroying Sledge and everyone in the city. Those who survive will be deemed worthy enough to be transformed with Dino DNA. It'll be the beginning of a new era." Said Mesogog from deep within Jame's mind..

James was shocked out Mesogog's plan and the amount of life that would be taken.

"What about the Power Ranger? Won't they interfere?"

"They will try, but I'm much stronger then the last time we fought. Either I will destroy them with my powers or the meteor will. It makes no difference to me, once the world is mine." Said Mesogog.

James sighed as he went back to work. Perhaps working with Mesogo was a bad idea. One thing was for sure things were getting crazier.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8 Double Trouble

Thunder Charger

Chapter 8 Double Trouble

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

At the lair the teams were healing up and Trent was telling his friends and allies about Mesogog turning into a human scientist. Tommy and Kendall were shocked by this news and Kendall asked Trent to give her a description, so she could run it through her database. Close by Tommy was telling Keeper about the Dino Gems and their origins. The old alien was shocked to learn that the Dino Gems had come from the astroids that wiped out the dinosaurs.

"Perhaps my actions weren't completely in vain. If my Bomb hadn't gone off and knocked those astroids away from Sledge's ship and into Earth, then Sledge would have found the power the astroids had in them and his power would have greatly increased endangering the universe." Said Keeper.

"Every cloud has a silver lining." Said Tommy.

At that moment the alarm went off and the teams rushed over to the monitors to see what was going on.

"We're receiving reports about a break in out the chemical plant. It appears Mesogog is stealing chemicals." Said Kendal as an image of Mesogog appeared on the screen carrying a small metal canister.

"Alright team let's move out and put a stop to this." Said Tommy.

The Rangers morphed and headed out to the chemical plant and confronted Mesogog.

"Give it up Mesogog, you can't beat all of us." Said Tommy.

"You might have me outnumbered, but I'm far from beaten." Replied Mesogog.

Before either side could begin fighting a large group of Vivix appeared and charged at the Rangers and Mesogog. Soon there was a three way fight going on. Ethan and Koda fought there way though the Vivix to reach Mesogog and attack him. Koda tried to take the villain down with a tackle, but Mesogog grabbed him and tossed him into Ethan knocking them both to the ground. Trent tried to attack Mesogog from behind, but the villain dodged to the side and grabbed Trent from behind forcing him to the ground.

"You are clever Trent and quit resourceful. Of all the Rangers here your one of the two I wish to destroy the most." Said Mesogog.

"Isn't that flattering." Said Trent as he tried to break free, but couldn't.

"I have something special in store for you." Said Mesogog as his free claw glowed bright red and he grabbed Trent's chest.

Trent shouted in pain as the claw stabbed into his chest and the energy rippled through his body. Then Mesogog pulled his claw off of Trent's chest. The mutant villain now had a glowing white ball of energy in his hands. The ball flew out of Mesogog's hand and began to grow and take shape. All the Rangers starred in amazement as the ball became human shape and turned into another White Dino Ranger before their eyes. The Clone looked like Trent's ranger form, but it had a few strange grey spots over it's suit. Trent starred up at the clone in shock.

"Hello Trent did you miss me?" Said the Clone in a sneering voice.

"No...it can't be! I destroyed you!" Shouted Trent.

"You can't keep a good ranger down Trent. When you destroyed me my power along with my consciousness went into your gem, but now I'm free and we're going to have a rematch." Said the Clone.

"Not right now. We have other things to attend to before you can have your revenge." Said Mesogog.

"Yes master." Said the Clone with a bow, before he turned to Trent. "I'll be coming for you soon and this time all the power will belong to me."

With that said both Mesogog and the Clone used their super speed to escape, leaving the Rangers behind. The Rangers finished off the Vivix, but it was a small victory. There were bigger problems to deal with now.

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9 Villain Brawl

Thunder Charger

Chapter 9 Villain Brawl

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

At a bus stop in Amber Beach two people were just arriving. They were Cassidy and Devin. The two of them were friends of the Dino Thunder Rangers and they had heard about their trip to Amber Beach and Cassidy sensed there was a big story going on there decided to go there to see what was going on. The two of them set out from the bus stop and into the city.

Up in space, Sledge had finally lost his patience and had decided to lead a force down to Earth to fight Mesogog himself. Sledge teleported down to Earth along with his generals Fury, Wrench, Poisandra, and Curio, along with a large group of Vivix. The villains appeared in the center of Amber Beach and started causing havoc.

"Mesopotamia come out and face me you coward!" Shouted Sledge.

Suddenly a white blur flew in and knocked down Wrench, Posiandra, Curio, and several Vivix. The blur stopped moving and revealed itself to be Clone. Mesogog appeared next to the evil ranger and they faced Sledge and Fury.

"It's time we teach you the error of your past errors." Said Mesogog.

"Bring it!" Shouted Sledge.

The villains charged at on another and began to battle. From behind a parked car Devin was filming the fight. The two Ranger teams showed up on the scene and they were fixing to step in and join the fight, but the forces, Clone had knocked down had recovered and went to fight the Rangers instead.

Fury and Clone faced off with one another. Clone created several laser arrows with his dagger and hurled them at Fury, but he deflected them with his sword. Clone then charged forward using his super speed and sliced Fury across the chest a few times. Fury roared angrily and slashed Clone with his claws and knocked him back. Clone quickly got to his feet and he and Fury began to circle one another.

Sledge and Mesogog were locked together in a grapple and neither one of them was giving an inch. Mesogog then began to bombarde Sledge's mind with mental energy weakening the bounty hunter. Sledge quickly activated the jets in his armor's shoulders and took off into the air dragging Mesogog with him. The two villains flew down the street away from the other fighters, while still wrestling with one another. Mesogog swung his claw at Sledge's right shoulder and hit the jet causing it to break and make Sledge lose control of his flight. Mesogog crashed into the ground rolling, while Sledge went a little further and crashed into a garbage truck.

"Sledge!" Cried Poisandra as she and the other general ran to their master's aid.

Mesogog stumbled away and slowly began to turn into James. The Clone went over to him and quickly got them out out of there with his super speed, but Devin managed to catch Mesogog's transformation with his camera. Sledge managed to stumble to his feet and let out an angry shout.

"This is far from over!" He shouted as he and his forces teleported away.

The Rangers unmorphed and Cassidy and Devin ran up to them.

"Hey guys!" Greeted Cassidy.

"Got some great footage of your fight and that dinosaur guy turning into a human." Said Devin.

The Rangers had protected the city and now they had a lead on Mesogog's current human host.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10 Beginning of the End

Thunder Charger

Chapter 10 Beginning of the End

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The Rangers took Cassidy and Devin back to the the museum, where the Dino Thunder Rangers filled the Dino Charge Rangers in about who Cassidy and Devin were and that they could be trusted with keeping the other team's identity a secret. The team soon arrived at the command center, where they met Keeper and the others. At first Cassidy and Devin were completely shocked at Keeper's alien appearance, but they quickly got over it and showed everyone the footage they got of Mesogog changing into a human. Kendall let out a gasp as she saw James.

"James is the host of Mesogog!"

"You know him?" Asked Tommy.

"His a fellow scientist, who I know. He was here a few days ago to take custody of a strange new fossil to study in his lab." Explained Kendall.

"That fossil, must have somehow contained Mesogog's energy and when James was studying it he ended up releasing it and became the new host of Mesogog." Said Tommy.

"Man this is messed up." Said Trent.

"Now we just have find James's lab and put a stop to whatever Mesogog has planned." Said Tommy.

"I'll give you the address." Said Kendall as she went to write it down on a piece of paper.

The chase was on.

At James's lab Mesogog was fixing some chemicals together which he then drank. The mutant made a roaring sound as he felt like he was being ripped apart. Soon James popped out of Mesogog's back and collapsed to the ground.

"Now that I'm fully myself, we can move forward." Said Mesogog as he looked down at James.

"What...are you going to do to me?" Asked James nervously.

"Fear not James. I will not hurt you. I may have use for you later, but until then I'll have you locked up for safety." Said Mesogog as he picked up James, dragged him towards a storage room, and locked him up.

Mesogog turned to Clone who was standing nearby waiting for orders.

"Come it is time to launch our plan and we shall have our revenge."

The two villains walked out of the lab with the equipment they needed. The end was soon to begin.

To be continued.


	11. Chapter 11 Final Battle

Thunder Charger

Chapter 11 Final Battle

By: Major144

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers. This is just a story for fun.

The alarm at the lair went off and the Rangers looked at one of the monitors and saw Mesogog and Clone standing on a tall building with a large missile at the sky.

"Is Mesogog planning to launch some kind chemical weapon into the sky to turn the people of Amber Beach into dinosaurs?" Asked Ethan.

"I'm not reading any chemical readings from that missile. It seems Mesogog intends to blow something up." Said Kendall.

"Yeah but why is it pointed up at the sky?" Asked Trent.

"Well whatever it is there doing we better stop them." Said Tommy.

The teams suited up and headed into the city. Kendall decided to go to Jame's lab to see if she could learn anything new about the current situation. Cassidy and Devin decided to tag along. The three of them took a car and they soon reached the lab and went inside. The lab didn't look that special, but then they heard some banging coming from a storage room. Kendall opened the door and out came James.

"James?" Asked Kendall in confusion.

"Kendall, what are you doing here? You know what never I mind, we have a serious problem and the entire city is in danger." Said James.

"What do you mean?" Asked Cassidy.

"When I was examining a fossil I ended up releasing the conscious of a creature called Mesogog. It possessed me and we both shared my body, until he separated us with some science. Now he plans to shoot down an alien ship and cause it to crash onto the city and destroy it. Afterwords Mesogog plans to mutant any survivors into dinosaurs." Explained James.

Kendall quickly walked away to contact the Rangers.

"Rangers you don't have to worry about holding back against Mesogog, his separated from James and he plans to shoot Sledge's ship out of the sky and make it crash into the city. You have to stop him!" Said Kendall into her communicator.

"Got you." Replied Tommy as he and the others soon arrived at the building Mesogog and Clone were at.

The Rangers looked up and saw Mesogog leap down and landed in front of them cracking the ground with his feet.

"This is the end Rangers!" Hissed Mesogog.

Tommy turned to Trent.

"Will handle Mesogog, you deal with your clone and the missile."

"On it." Said Trent as he used his super speed to race by Mesogog and on to the roof.

"It doesn't matter how many of there are, your all but insects to me and my power. Now prepare to bare witness to my new evolution!" Said Mesogog as his body glowed with yellow energy.

Everybody watched in horror as Mesogog's muscles bulged out and increased in size. Then black spikes sprouted out of his body and two black claw blades appeared on his arms.

"He has...a Super Dino Mode!" Gasped Kira.

"Noway!" Gasped Connor.

"I am the Alpha Predator!" Roared Mesogog as he flew forward with a burst of super speed and started battering the Rangers around as if they were rag dolls.

"I hope Trent is having better luck then us." Groaned Kira.

On the roof Trent stood face to face with his clone. The missile stood by, but it wasn't active.

"Well it's about time you and me have a rematch." Said Clone.

"Why are you helping Mesogog? He doesn't care about you." Said Trent.

"He brought me back to this world, so I owe him that." Said Clone.

"Your a Clone of me, so surly you have to see what Mesogog is doing is wrong." Said Trent.

"I'm a clone of you while you were still evil, minus your humanity. The only thing I care about is gaining all the power of the Dino Gem, but I can't do that as long as there are two of us existing at the same time." Said Clone as he leaped forward with his dagger and attacked.

Trent pulled out his own dagger and blocked Clone's attack and backed away from him. The two fighters circled one another and then Clone chuckled as he activated his Super Dino Mode.

"We're going to go all out!" Shouted Clone.

Trent activated his Super Dino Mode and the two continued to fight.

Down bellow Mesogog was still tossing the other Rangers around. The villain knocked Tommy to the ground with a slash and prepared to stomp on him, but the Black Ranger rolled out of the way and kicked the back of Mesogog's right leg and caused him to lose his balance. Connor and Tyler came rushing in with their Super Dino Mode and their Dino Steel and slashed into Mesogog knocking him back. The other Rangers quickly activated their Super Dino Modes and their Dino Steels to attack Mesogog to keep him off balance. The mutant dinosaur became enraged and started hurling energy blast everywhere. A couple of energy blast hit the building Trent and Clone were on.

On the roof Trent and the Clone were slashing away at each other inflicting great amounts of damage upon one another. Trent slashed Clone across the chest and he stumbled towards the roofs edge. Then the building was hit by an energy blast that caused the whole structure to shudder. This made Clone lose his balance and he nearly feel off the building, but Trent grabbed him and pulled him back to safety. Clone was stunned by Trent's actions.

"I'm your enemy and I'm draining your Dino Gem of its power and you had the perfect opportunity to end me, yet you saved me instead. Why would you do that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do." Said Trent.

"Your so naive." Spat Clone.

"Maybe, but there's something different about you. You had plenty of opportunities to start the countdown on that missile, but you didn't." Said Trent.

"I didn't want any distractions during the fight." Said Clone.

"Or maybe you don't want to destroy the city." Said Trent as he walked over to the missile and began to pull out the wires.

The Clone just stood by and watched, he didn't move a muscle.

"You could have attacked me from behind, yet you didn't. The old you would have struck me down as soon as my back was turned." Said Trent as he faced the Clone.

"It would be dishonorable." Said Clone.

"Maybe your more like me then you care to admit. Look we don't have to fight one another for the power, maybe there's a way we can both exist. We can beat Mesogog and then Doctor O can figure out a way to help you." Said Trent.

"You...are actually willing to trust me and your willing...to help me?" Asked the Clone.

"Yeah after all, your the way you are because of me, so that makes you my responsibility." Said Trent.

"Very well I'll join you in your fight against Mesogog." Said Clone.

The two Rangers raced down to the bottom of the building using their super speed and they joined in on the fight. Mesogog was sliced several times by the two speedy Rangers and feel onto his knees. Clone grabbed Mesogog from behind, while the other Rangers prepared for a final attack.

"Get away!" Called Trent to Clone.

"No White Ranger this is it for me. With me out of the way, you'll have all the Dino Gem's power, you've earned them." Said Clone.

"I hand me you miserable puppet!" Roared Mesogog as he trashed around.

Clone maintained his hold as the Rangers fired their weapons, making the blast combined, and stuck Mesogog and Clone enveloping them in a bright light before a huge explosion happened that destroyed both Mesogog and Clone. Trent just starred at the ground sadly.

The fight was finally over.

A few hours later the Dino Thunder team was getting ready to board a bus after saying goodbye to their new friends. Kendall and James had spoken about the Mesogog incident and finally decided to put their rivalry to an end to better themselves and the scientific community. The Rangers along with Cassidy and Devin waved goodbye to the Dino Charge Rangers before the bus left and so the day was saved.

The End.


End file.
